McBee et al. J. Amer. Chem Soc. 77 pp 915–917 (1954) teaches Diels Alder addition of a fluorinated olefin to a cyclic diene to form less than 10% of a compound having the formula
where R═H, CF3, or C2F5; and R′═H or CH3.
Koebl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,581 discloses 2-trifluoromethyl-2,3,3-trifluoro-1,2,3,4,5,8,9,10-octahydro-1,4:5,8-dimethanonaphthalene.
Catalytic hydrogenation of a double bond to a saturated Structure is well known in the literature. (March J., Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed., 1992, p 771 and references therein).
Takashi et al., JP2005035941A, discloses the Pd/C—catalyzed hydrogenation of the double bond in
by bubbling room temperature hydrogen through the refluxing starting material for five hours at atmospheric pressure.
It is known in the art that olefins contacted with an acid, such as sulfuric acid, nitric acid or perchloric acid, form species with higher boiling point and/or higher water solubility (March J., Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed., 1992, p 766 and references therein). It is also known in the art that SO3 reacts with a number of highly absorbing compounds, such as aromatics, ketones, aldehydes, carboxylic acid, and olefins, to form species with higher bp and/or higher water solubility (March J., ibid, p 598 and references therein).
Immersion photolithography is described in Switkes et al, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 19 (6), 2353 6, November/December 2001; and, M. Switkes et al, “Resolution enhancement of 157-nm photolithography at 157 nm exposure wavelength by liquid immersion”, Proc. SPIE Vol. 4691, pp. 459465 (2002). In immersion photolithography the optical source, the target surface, or the entire lithographic apparatus is immersed in a highly transparent high refractive index liquid. Realization of the potential benefits of this technology is dependent upon identifying liquids with exceptionally high transparency in the VUV/DUV and photochemical stability. The present invention is directed to these and other important ends.